Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multi-core microprocessor computer systems often offer better performance than single-core microprocessor computer systems. However, multi-core microprocessor computer systems use more energy and create more heat than single-core microprocessor computer systems. As other system components, such as graphics cards and hard drives, improve in performance, they also use more energy and create more heat. Thus, apparatus and method are needed to reduce energy consumption while maintaining performance in a multi-core microprocessor computer system.